


this is what it feels like when you become, one of the drunks

by airlieofjune (kafziel)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, a drabble, all right how about some actual tags, dianetti, fluff?, i havent written anything in...83942084 years, i love that rosa is canonically bi, i think, like a hella short one shot, netflix au doesnt have season 6 so dont kill me, or a one shot, post coming-out, probably not canon compliant with s6 lmao, season 5 yeet, we all love our non heterosexual characters admit it, woah a fic, yES BI LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafziel/pseuds/airlieofjune
Summary: 'Ehh, you know, in another lifetime, you and I would've made a hot ass couple.'aka where rosa realises that gina never revealed whether she was straight or not





	this is what it feels like when you become, one of the drunks

'Ehh, you know, in another lifetime, you and I would've made a hot ass couple.'

Shaw's seemed quieter when she was alone. Gina had a kid, was most _definitely_ straight, and that kid was her co-worker _(okay, fine, she'll admit it,)_ friend's cousin's child. Yet Rosa still felt something for Gina, something that she hadn't felt with the idiots she'd been out with before, not really with Pimento, something foreign and exciting. The Jake in her head would have squealed either 'Ew! Emotions!', Amy would have whipped out a binder about how to handle feelings, Terry would say something in third person about how he loves love, Charles would make a ship name, Hitchcock and Scully...wouldn't care...

 _What would Gina do?_ she thought.

 

Gina would flaunt it, reach out to her many Twitter followers, climb the Eiffel Tower and shout it from the highest point. That's what she loved about Gina.

 

Maybe she wouldn't flaunt it, though - what if she was embarrassed like the time she was with Charles and kept it a secret?

 _I shouldn't focus on the announcement of a relationship that isn't there,_ Rosa thought.

* * *

Gina staggered to Shaw's, bored as hell and in dire need of alcohol. A familiar figure was slumped over the bar, holding a half-empty shot glass. Gina slid into the stool next to her.

'I think I kinda love you,' Rosa slurred.

**Author's Note:**

> hfjdskadjf i havent written a fic in 39248392018 years
> 
> terry loves kudos/comments/feedback <3


End file.
